The present invention relates to a system for transducing vaginal conditions, affecting vaginal or body conditions and/or stimulating perineal musculature and nerves. The present invention also relates to a method for accomplishing these functions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,167, Hochman, discloses a self-contained stimulation device that was programmable, prior to use, using control buttons on the surface of the device itself. Signals could also be emitted from the device to an external unit for processing. The drawbacks of this known device include the inability to alter its operation during use. In addition, this known device is not very ergonomic due in particular to the surface control buttons that are necessarily present on the device for its programming and operation.
Other vaginally insertable probes are also known, such as the fertility probes of U.S. design Pat. No. 393,311 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,173, both to Kirsner. U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,247, Kirsner, discloses a probe that is connected by wires to an external housing containing batteries and electronic circuitry.
Prior known devices fail to provide a system that can provide stimulation, deliver medication, and/or obtain physiological data intravaginally, via a wireless 2-way communication and in real time.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an ergonomic system and method that will allow, in a wireless manner and in real time, the transducing of vaginal conditions, the affecting of vaginal or body conditions, and the stimulation of perineal musculature and nerves in the human or other mammalian vagina, and in particular allows for real time remote control and/or programming of the intravaginally contained probe/transceiver unit.